A day with Kuroko Tetsuya
by Izayatheinformant
Summary: The hosts don't know who the phantom sixth man is. Haruhi is going to change that.
1. Prologue

**Haruhi's POV**

I was walking to the Host club while reading a book I just got. When I entered the room I saw the twins and Tamaki-sempai fighting about something.

When they saw me the bombarded me with questions like "Who do you think is the best?" or "Don't you like him better?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted, which quieted them down quickly

"We are talking about the generation of miracles." Hikaru started "Who's your favorite?" Kaoru finished

"Hmm, I kind of like Tetsuya's style." I said after some thought

"Who is that?" Kyoya asked suddenly joining in the conversation

"He's the phantom sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya. "

"I have never heard of him." Kyoya stated "I have done research on the generation of miracles. There was something about a rumor but no one has ever seen him so I don't believe he exists."

"He does exist sempai. He's a good friend of mine." I said

"Let's say he does exist, how would you know him he plays basketball?" Kyoya asked still skeptical he exists

"He's my cousin, so I know one of the miracles." I stated

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ONE? WHICH ONE IS IT?" the twins and Tamaki yelled

"DON'T YELL" I yelled "I know Aomine Daiki, I know him cause he visited my house when he visited Tetsuya's house

"Prove it" Kaoru said "Call him" Hikaru finished again

"Fine" I sighed knowing if I didn't they wouldn't stop asking. I pulled out my phone looking for Aomine's number and calling it, it took a few minutes before he answered

"Ello" came a bored reply

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

"Ello." said a new voice

"Hey Aomine-kun, how are you?" Haruhi asked

"Hey shorty, 'm good. What's up?" Aomine-kun asked

"Hey I'm with friends and they don't know that Tetsuya is part of the Generation of Miricles" Haruhi said with a sigh there was a chuckle at the other end

"Well if there listening, ya Tetsu was a part of the Generation of Miracles." Aomine-kun said "Anyway how are you doing shorty?"

"Can you stop calling me that and ya I'm fine. I got to go thanks for answering there question." Haruhi was about to hang up when Aomine-kun spoke up

"Hey if you call him tell him tell him I said hi."

"Will do." Haruhi smiled

"So do you believe him or should I call my cousin?" Haruhi asked still not backing down.

"We believe you but we want to know what he is like, so call him" the twins said at the same time."

"Fine" Haruhi mumbled typing Kuroko's number.

He answered on the first ring "Hello" came a soft and monotone response

"Hey Tetsuya, It's me, Haruhi, I was wondering if you want to meet at a park. Some friends want to meet you." Haruhi asked with the host club waiting for a reply

"Sure, when would you like me to come to the park?" Kuroko asked

"Come after school" Tamaki answered for Haruhi. Kuroko took a while to answer, confused why some one else answered for his cousin.

"OK" came the same soft voice "See you then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi's POV**

We went straight to the park after the bell rang. When we got there, the twins kept complaining about him being late.

"Where is he? We have been here for hours." Hikaru complained

"Be patient" I scolded

"We can't." Kaoru whined

"I'm right here." said a new voice causing everyone to jump

"W-WHO ARE Y-Y-YOU!" Tamaki yelled, speaking for everyone

"Hello my name is Kuroko Tetsuya" Tetsuya said, bowing politely

"Hello, nice to meet you Kuroko-kun. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me honey. Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Honey-sempai asked. Then he pointed to Mori-sempai "This Takashi Morinozuka but you can call Mori"

"Nice to meet you, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai." Tetsuya bowed again

"and Usa-chan?" Honey asked holding up his bear

Kuroko just bowed and took Usa-chan. Then the twins came up to him.

"Hello, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." "and I'm Hikaru Hitachiin"

"I'm Kyoya Ootori"

"Last but not least I'm Tamaki Suoh" Tamaki said using his charm

"Nice to meet all of you" Tetsuya said keeping a straight face

It's good to see you again Tetsuya. Oh I almost forgot Aomine-kun wanted me to tell you he said hi" I said once they were done with the introductions

"Now that we have the introductions, why don't we walk around and get to know each other better" Tamaki said with his usual cheeriness

"Where should we go?" Hikaru asked

"Can we go to an amusement park?" Honey asked

"That sounds fun!" everyone exclaimed, then looked at Tetsuya

"Do you not like amusement parks?" Honey asked looking down

"No, I am actually very exited to go" He said, face void of emotions

I chuckled "He doesn't show much emotions but he is actually very exited. When was the last time you went to an amusement park?" I asked

"I don't remember" He answered

"Come on let's go, before there are to much people." Kaoru urged

"Ya let's go" Hikaru helped


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamaki's POV**

We got in line to buy the tickets. When we to the front of the line Haruhi said "Tickets for seven." He looked confused when she said that

"What do you mean seven, kid, there is only six of you." He said

"I'm right here" Kuroko announced, scarring the man. The man told us the total and let us go in.

"That was so funny." Kaoru laughed "Did you see how scared he was? He was shaking" Hikaru finished

"So which ride should we go on first, Kuroko-san?" I asked ignoring them completely

"I don't really know what kind of rides there are. So I'll let some one else choose." Kuroko stated slightly confused. "Why don't you pick one Haruhi?"

"Well, We can go on that ride" She said pointing at the biggest ride in the park.

"Are you sure you want to ride that?" I ask scared at how big it was

"That looks fun" Everyone agreed. I looked at Kuroko for some help

"I'm kind of exited to go on that one" He said

'You don't look exited at all' Everyone thought, except Haruhi

"O-Okay then, lets go on that ride" I said, my ghost leaving my body

After the ride the twins yelled saying they want to go again, Honey looked kind of sick, Mori had no expression as well as Kuroko-san, Kyoya didn't seem happy and Haruhi looked like she had fun. I just sat down a little shaky.

"That was a lot of fun." Kuroko-san said, face void of any expression like always.

"I have a question. Why don't you show any expression, Kuroko-kun?" the twins said

"Hmm, I just don't. Why?" Kuroko-san asked

"We were just wondering." Hikaru answered honestly

While we were discussing which ride to go on next I saw the twins talking. I felt something bad coming when I saw the mischievous glint in there eyes, that always meant trouble. I feel it has something to do with Kuroko-san. 'I hope you will be okay Kuroko-san' I prayed silently.

"I think we should go to the haunted house" Kaoru said with the same glint in his eye

"That would be fun" Kuroko-san agreed and the twins just gaped apparently not expecting that kind of reaction

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I haven't been to a haunted house in a while" Kuroko-san said

Haruhi chuckled a little at that statement "I remember when we went to one, and they were the ones that got scared because they didn't see you at all"

"Really?" Everyone asked

"Ya, since he is super observant they couldn't scare him even if they did see him" she said laughing again

"Please stop" Kuroko-san said his cheeks puffed up a little 'He looks cute when he does that' everyone thought

"Wow you look kind of cute when you do that" Honey-senpai said

"Huh? Thanks I guess" Kuroko-san said with wide eyes Honey laughed

"Honey-sempai, why did you say that?" I asked

"Because it's true" Honey-sempai stated, confused by the question. Everyone laughed at how confused he was.

 **Thanks for reading this far, if you did. I hope you like it. Please like and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi's POV**

"Please don't say embarrassing things, Honey-sempai." Kuroko said with his usual straight face except this time there was a little bit of red on his ears.

"But it's cute." Honey-sempai squealed and Tetsuya's cheeks were dusted with a light pink that made me laugh a little. 'You do look so cute, Tetsuya.' we all thought.

"We should go on another ride?" 'before Tetsuya gets even more embarrassed' I said, when I noticed that Tetsuya was getting so embarrassed that he actually showed emotion.

"Let's go on that one." Honey-sempai cheered, pointing at the teacups.

"We can even have a contest to see who can go the fastest." the twins said at the same time.

"Four to each cup so." Hikaru said  
"we can put Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kuroko-san, and Haruhi." Kaoru finished "Then, Hikaru and I with Tamaki and Kyoya."

"That sounds like fun." Tetsuya said, making us jump.

"Could you not do that?" Tamaki asked, nervously

"Stop what?" He asked

"Popping up out of no where." Kaoru said for Tamaki

"Sorry?" he answered but it sounded more think an opinion

"KUROKOCHI!" I heard some one yell from far away. When the voice was heard Tetsuya rolled his eyes and when he got close enough, moved out of the way. "Don't do that Kurokochi. It hurts." The blond whined

"Sorry, Kise-kun, but you would have crushed me." Tetsuya said. When he got up, he once again tried to hug Tetsuya but. once again, Tetsuya dodged "Stop it."

"Hey, how is that?" Tamaki asked, Tetsuya turned around and the blond that acts strangely like Tamaki, took that chance to hug him.

"This is Kise-kun. I'm surprised you don't know him since you like the Generation of Miracle." He stated

"He acts like, Tamaki." the twins said laughing.

"They are both act like little kids." Hikaru said making both of them laugh harder. Tamaki and Kise squatted down and said something like  
"Why is everyone so mean"  
"My family is so mean to there papa."

"Come on get up. We are getting on the ride" Tetsuya persuaded and Kise-san yelled "Kurokochi does love me!"

"Ya, let's go Tamaki" I said and he shot up and yelled "That's daddy's little girl."

"Get off" We said at the same time and looked at each other and chuckled

"Ha, Kurokochi chuckled" Kise-kun said hugging Tetsuya tighter

"Hey, I don't think Kuroko-kun can breath." Kaoru said

"SORRY KUROKOCHI, SORRY" He yelled letting go of Tetsuya

"I told you not to hug me" Tetsuya seethed, glaring at Kise-kun, he just hide behind a tree and yelled "SORRY!"

"Are you ok?" I ask and help him up

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you." he said bowing his head a little.

"I wouldn't have thought that he would be just like boss." Hikaru said

"Ya, it is pretty disturbing." Kyoya-sempai said


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko's POV**

"That was fun." I said, in the end our team won.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Tamaki said

"It's getting late" I heard Haruhi say, making me look up and see that she was right.

"I should go. I have a basketball game tomorrow." I said, turning to walk away when I heard

"Can we come watch your game?" Tamaki asked, I nodded

"Haruhi knows the directions, right?" I asked looking at her, she just nodded and I ran off to catch my train.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Tamaki yelled and I just waved

 **Time skip - At the game**

"Is everyone here?" Coach asked

"Where is Kuroko-kun?" Kagami-kun asked looking around for me.

"I'm right here." I stated, making everyone jump

"Stop that." Kagami-kun yelled

"Hello Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi greeted

"Hello, sempai." I bowed, he took that opportunity to ruffle my hair.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Coach asked, we just nodded "Good I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please tell me if you get hurt. I will sub you out instantly. Let's have a good game."

"YOSH." We all cheered and walked to the changing rooms (Is that what it's called?)

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Damn, what's the ref doing?" I mumbled and the host's just looked at me

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?" Honey-sempai asked

"There are so many fouls going on and the ref is blind to them." I said irritated that Kirisaki Daiichi had the game around there finger.

"Do you think they are going to be ok?" Tamaki asked, just as Tetsuya and the tall one with brown hair was hit

"I don't know they hit when the ref isn't looking or they block him." I stated, worry obvious in my voice

"Why are the cheating like that?" Hikaru asked and before I could answer I heard a thud and a yell

"TEPPEI/KIYOSHI-SEMPAI!" team Serin yelled

"Look Kuroko-san is talking to the coach." Kaoru pointed out

"Wonder what they are talking about." I said. Just then the coach called a time out.

"Guess that's what they were talking about." Hikaru said.

"Looks like he doesn't want to be subbed out." Kyoya-sempai said

"They all seem to be persuading him too." Mori-sempai said, joining in on the conversation

"The game is starting again." I said

As the game started the hits didn't calm down.

"I don't think they will be ok." Honey-sempai said then gasped as Tetsuya was about to be hit.

"WATCH OUT." We all screamed. Tetsuya dodged it luckily but the darker haired passed him and scored.

"They are going to be alright." I said finally relaxing

"Why?" The twins asked

"They made Tetsuya mad." I said just as he punched the ball, it looked like, and the tall red head scored.

"What was that?" Kyoya-sempai asked, I just shrugged

When the game was over, Tamaki asked if we could go see if Tetsuya was ok, so I showed them the way. When we got there they were just about to leave so we waited outside the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The coach asked as she came out.

"We are looking for Tetsuya." I said

"Kuroko." She called him

"Yes." Said Tetsuya from beside her, which made her jump. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey." Tamaki said

"Let's go." I said

"Ok." Tetsuya said, saying goodbye to his team "See you at school."

"Later." the one with red hair told him.

"Are you ok, Kuroko-san?" Honey-sempai and Tamaki asked when we were outside.

"Yes, I am fine." Tetsuya bowed "You don't have to worry."

"Is your teammate ok?" They asked

"Yes, Kiyoshi-sempai is ok now. We took care of most of his injures." he said

"That's good." I said "Hey, what did that guy tell you during half time."

"Nothing, just that he likes to see people who have worked there whole life to train to break." he said darkening a bit

"That's not nice." Honey-sempai stated looking at Mori-sempai. "Right?"

"Yea." Was all he said

"Did he hit you." Tamaki asked trying to look for any bruises.

"Yes, but not as bad as Kiyoshi-sempai or anyone else." he stated

"Can you lift up your shirt then?" I asked, he nodded and lifted up his shirt where a nasty bruise was.

"There is only one. Nothing to worry about." He said and we just stared at him.

"It is something to worry about if it's that big, even if it's small it's good to take care of it." Mori-sempai surprisingly said, Tetsuya just nodded.

"We have to go. Let's hang out some other time. It was fun meeting you." Tamaki said and everyone agreed. In that one moment Tetsuya did something I would never expect, he smiled a big, genuine smile. It left everyone looking at him. Then Tamaki, Honey-sempai and the twins jump on him

"That was sooooo cute." Tamaki squealed

"Bye, I had fun meeting you." Tetsuya bowed and left.

 **This is my first time doing a crossover with very little action. I hope it was good and you all liked it. If you did please like and review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
